Kwan Ning
Kwan Ning is Ami Ning's grandmother in the Fallen City series. She is the strict matriarch of the Ning Clan and isn't happy with her granddaughter's boyfriend, Lavi, and their unborn child. Appearance and Personality Personality Kwan is pretty strict and wants order within her clan. Because of this, she and Ami are constantly at odds with each her. This latest mess causes much more friction between grandmother and granddaughter. Kwan is also pretty business savvy and knows how to keep the Ning clan together even through the worst of crisis. She prides herself on the clan's history as well. Back Story Kwan came from the powerful Chinese traders known as the Ning. She learned her business skills from her father. Her son was the wayward child in the clan. She tried to keep the bloodline pure, but it backfired on her when she sent him to Japan to further his education. Despite provide a sound and positive upbringing, Kwan's son grew up to be a womanizer. He became wild when he went to Japan. The son met a girl and they started dating. She ended up pregnant at seventeen. When Kwan found out, she was furious. She flew to Japan and met with the girl's family and take her son back home. The young couple married and ended up living in Hong Kong. Then Ami was born. Since then, Kwan had to be the one to keep the Ning clan afloat. Storyline History Nephilim The grandmother tracked down Ami at Lavi's place. Already, she did not approve of her granddaughter sleeping around with some boy that was below their class. Things get worse when she learns that Ami is pregnant by Ami. The grandmother and Bookman both agree that this child should be given away to a loving family to prevent further scandal. Judas Her argument with Ami is the reason that Lavi walks out of the house to get away from them. Red Bones Kwan reflects on where she went wrong with her son and her granddaughter. Relationships Ami Ning Main Article: Ami Ning Ami is her granddaughter and they do not get along due to the old woman's strict rules around the clan household. Ami wishes that she can be free of her grandmother and do whatever she wants. Lavi Main Article: Lavi The old lady isn't too fond of Lavi because he knocked up her granddaughter. Before that, she didn't seem to like him because of his background. The grandmother seems determined to give Lavi hell until the baby is born. Bookman Main Article: Bookman Bookman and the grandmother both disapprove of Lavi and Ami's relationship and the child they are having together. Right now, the two old people have formed a temporary truce long enough to give the child away to a new family and break up the young couple. Trivia * Kwan is first mentioned in section six of Long Night's Journey into Day II in the poem, Wasteland 2011. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Ning Clan